1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick and place apparatus, and a method of using the same, and more particularly to a method of driving a spindle at a high velocity with high accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates primarily, although not exclusively, to machines known in the electronics assembly industry as pick and place machines. In a pick and place machine, a spindle mounted on a pick and place head is brought into contact with a die or other electronic component in order to pick up the die or component. The spindle assembly is then moved to another location, where the die or component picked up by the spindle is then placed in an appropriate location for assembly. In order to minimize assembly time, it is desired to move the spindle assembly in the Z, or vertical axis, at as high a speed as practical.
In conventional machines, if the spindle is moved too quickly in the Z direction, a possibility exists that the spindle will contact the die or component at such a speed that could possibly cause damage to the die or component.